Hope for Atlantis
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is set after the finale of season 1, but before the start of season 2, it is during the time that Minos is sick and a search is on to find a cure. Will feature the gang in Jason's modern world. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope for Atlantis**

This story is set after the finale of season 1, but before the start of season 2, it is during the time that Minos is sick and a search is on to find a cure. Will feature the gang in Jason's modern world.

**Chapter 1**

In Atlantis, everyone was struggling with what to do, as King Minos was sick and hadn't been seen in a long time, so no one knew whether he was getting better or worse, much worse. Meanwhile, in the market, Jason, Hercules and Pythagoras are wondering around, buying food and various items when conversation inevitably turns to the ill king.

"So what do you think is wrong with Minos?"

"Whatever it is, it is the will of the gods" answered Hercules, which was an answer that made Jason scoff at the very thought.

"What Jason, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but where I come from, there are actual known causes for diseases, like a virus or a bacteria, and it's not up to the gods whether you live or die"

"I've never asked this, but where is it that you're from exactly?"

"A long way away"

When they turned the corner they saw Ariadne buying some produce, surrounded by her handmaiden and a couple of guards.

"Ariadne! I err mean, your highness, what a surprise to see you out here" said Jason.

"Smooth"

"May we ask what you are doing out here in the market your highness"

"I am simply fetching some things that my father has asked for"

"How is he?"

"Not good, the physicians say he may not live to see out the month"

"What are his symptoms?" questions Pythagoras.

"He has been vomiting and has a high fever, though his hands and feet are cold, oh and he has a peculiar rash over much of his body".

"Meningitis"

"Do you know what this is Jason?"

"I might"

Jason then runs over the to the glass stall and buys a small clear phial before rushing back over to join the others.

"Why did you buy that?"

"It will help me to confirm or deny my fear. Ariadne, could you get me an audience with your father in his private chamber?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Good, then let's go"

A short while later Ariadne led Jason up to the door of her father's bedchamber, which was being guarded by two men.

"Good day gentlemen, my father asked to speak with Jason, could you please let us through"

"Of course your highness"

"Thank you Markos, and thank you too Theron"

Moments later the two of them were inside Minos's room, Ariadne immediately gravitated towards his bedside and to rose him from his slumber while Jason simply stood at the foot of the bed.

"Father"

"Ariadne"

"Yes, it's me, I have brought someone to see you"

"Help me sit up"

When King Minos has been assisted into a sitting position, looks down at the bottom of the bed, and sees Jason stood there.

"Jason"

"Greetings your majesty"

"Father, I bought Jason here because he knows of a test that may or may not determine what it is that you suffer from".

"What does this test involve?"

"With your permission I shall roll this glass phial over your rash, and if the spots appear as clear as day I shall know what it is, if they appear blurry, I'm afraid I shall be none the wiser"

"Do it"

Jason then runs the phial over the King's skin, and it proves positive for Meningitis.

"Well"

"I'm afraid sire that you have meningitis, it is a condition caused by organisms invisible to us"

"Is there treatment, or even a cure?" asks Ariadne.

"Yes, but not in Atlantis"

"Where then?"

"The place I call home, it is a long way from here"

"Go"

"Sire, they may be a chance that I might not come back, the journey poses many dangers"

"And yet Jason, there is also a chance that you will return"

"As you wish sire. I pray to the gods that you are still alive when I return"

"So do I"

Moments later Jason meets Pythagoras and Hercules outside the palace, where they had been waiting for him.

"Well, did it work, do you know what Minos suffers from?"

"I do, it is Meningitis, we are to journey to my homeland to find the cure, go home and pack for a long journey, I shall go to the Oracle and meet you back there in a little while".

Ten minutes later Jason entered the Temple of Poseidon and then journeyed further into the building into the Oracle's chamber where he found her knelt on the floor, facing away from him, preparing a spell.

"Jason"

"The king is ill, I am to Journey to my homeland to find the cure"

"And you require a way to travel there and back"

"Yes, I can't very well travel there using the way I got to Atlantis can I?"

"The drawer behind you, reach inside and bring me the small red bag"

Jason did as he was told and gave the Oracle the bag she had asked for.

"Inside this bag there are 8 white pearls, enough for four people to make a return journey, simply throw one at your feet and think really hard of the place you want to go, or the person you want to see"

"I arrived in Atlantis, stranded on the beach with no clothes, so will that happen again, either when we go there or come back?"

"No, you will not suffer that again"

"Thank you"

Jason then turns to leave but is called back.

"Jason, remember, you are still needed in Atlantis"

"You fear that I may not want to leave that world and come back"

"It is the place you call home, and the call of it is often hard to ignore"

Jason takes that as his cue to leave and so he heads back to find that Pythagoras and Hercules have done all the packing.

"What did the Oracle say?" asks Hercules.

"Not much"

"Does she ever?"

"Come on you two, we should ..."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the three boys look at each other, curious as to who it might be. Jason then cautiously opens the door only to find that it is Ariadne.

"Ariadne!"

"I am coming with you"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having just heard Ariadne say that she is going to go with them Jason ushers her into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"With respect Ariadne, I cannot let you do that"

"Why, the only reason you're going is to try and find treatment or even a cure for MY father"

"She's got a point there lad" points of Hercules.

"Okay, you want to know why, this is why - the place we're going is far from here, it's a place that is nothing like Atlantis, a place which is completely unrecognisable from any town or city that you have ever been to, if I weren't going with you, I don't think you'd even know where to start searching for this treatment"

"So you think that much of yourself that you think we would not cope?"

"It's not that, I swear it's not, but what I said is true, it is nothing like Atlantis and I think you'd need me to be a kind of guide as it were"

"Okay, I am willing to accept that, but I still want to come, I want to be able to help my father in some way, I can't do much in the palace apart from try to keep his fever down, please let me come with you"

"Okay, now follow me"

"Wait, aren't we going to need all of this" pointed out Pythagoras.

"No, I should've made myself clearer earlier, we will not need any weapons as they will not be needed where we are going"

"Fine, but what if we need them on the way?"

"We won't, trust me, now come on, we need to go down to the beach"

"Why the beach?"

"It is secluded and likely to be deserted, this needs to be done with no one else around. Ariadne, make sure that your cloak covers your face, we don't want you to be seen when we leave the gate"

Moments later the four of them leave and forty five minutes later they are stood on the beach, with no one else around them.

"Why are we here, surely we should be walking or even on horses?"

"Because that is not how we are travelling there, this is" says Jason, who then shows them all the small red bag that was given to him the Oracle.

"What is in it?"

"8 white pearls, they were given to me by the Oracle as a means of transportation, you throw one at your feet and think of where you want to go or who you want to meet and it will take you there. I thought that I should go first and think of home, because I know what it looks like and then the three of you could follow me after that, got it"

"Yes, but I have questions"

"What is it Hercules?"

"Why do we need these pearls at all, is it that your home is too far to walk or go by horse?"

"Yes, it is exactly that, so is everyone ready?"

"I suppose"

"Alright then"

Jason then takes 1 pearl out of the bag and hands it to Ariadne, seconds later, once Jason has the bag back and everyone is holding a pearl, he throws his to the ground and thinks of home, before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Minutes later all four of them were stood at the far end of Hastings beach and the three Atlanteans were staring around, looking at all aspects of the area, from the colour of the sand, to the rocks behind them and the colour of the water too.

"Where are we?" asked Pythagoras.

"Hastings Beach"

"Hastings, that's the name of your home town"

"Yes, sorry, I forgot to say that earlier didn't I?"

"So what do we do now?"

"Hercules, help me move this rock and I'll show you"

Hercules then helped Jason to move a big boulder, revealing the entrance to a cave and saying "We go in there"

"This isn't your house is it?"

"No, it's a cave my father built for the two of us when I was 10, now come on"

After walking down a short path in the dark they arrived in a rounded room, about the same size as the guys' house in Atlantis.

"Stand still for a minute, and I'll get us some lighting" said Jason.

Moments later, in the corner of the room and quite suddenly a form of light then appeared and then another, Jason then handed one of these to Pythagoras who asked "What is this contraption?"

"It's a torch, it's used as a form of light here"

"Why did you bring us in here Jason?"

"Because, we all need a change of clothes and I need to run through a few things with you"

"Why do we need to change our clothes?"

"We just do ok, so give me a few minutes, we've got all sorts in here, I sometimes used to come in here with my friends and dad did with his and I think I might even have a dress in here somewhere too"

Ten minutes later, the gang were stood in the communal room (the boys were in jeans and T-shirts while Ariadne was wearing a sky blue maxi dress) talking about what they were wearing because, everyone except Jason found their attire to be strange.

"I look ridiculous" said Hercules.

"You might think you do, but when you see other people you'll be fine, now we have other things to worry about"

"Like what?"

"We need to change your names while you're here"

"Why?"

"Because they are not commonly used around here, so Hercules you'll be Henry, Pythagoras you'll be Peter and Ariadne you'll be Amelie, is that ok?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let's get going, follow me"

Then they all follow Jason out of the cave and begin to make their way up the beach.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
